I Put A Spell On You
by BookCraazii
Summary: A small one-shot that takes place on Halloween! It's coming up so we all need to be in the mood. So please R&R.


_A/N: Hey it's getting pretty darn close to Halloween so I put up this fic to get all of you in the Halloween mood. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to thank my friend Becky who helped me out a bit with some of the ideas of the fic. There's no particular significance of the name of the story in the story but it's a good Halloween song so that's why it's called "I Put A Spell On You". Enjoy._

**I Put A Spell On You**

"Hey." His voice was seductive sounding in the night.

"Hey."

"Ready? Here's your Hogwarts hat. McGonagall will go ballistic if you're not wearing it," he said joking.

"Thanks and yup I'm ready; always have been."

In the dark it seemed like it was only them two, but they knew the rest wasn't far behind. Edward was leaning in for a kiss with the now vampire girl, when…

"Okay c'mon! Let's go already!" Emmet's voice chimed in, breaking the moment.

"Ugh. Emmett, you ruin everything." Bella's voice was whiny like it almost never was.

"Hey!" he said in protest. "It's my job."

--

"How does my hair look?"

"Alice! You're tiara is fine. You should be worrying about how I look. This Sleeping Beauty costume just never seems…perfect. Which color? Pink or blue?"

"I like…pink. Anyway back to my hair. This tiara, does it match with the green of the dress? I mean, really think about it! Would Tinker Bell ever wear this? I like it, but I have others that I could wear. Like maybe this one with the-"

"Let's just go, we're vampires, everyone will be enticed by us anyhow." Rose said strutting across the field to Emmett.

Alice shrugged and followed.

--

"Esme? Could you get me my mask?"

"Shhhh. I'm Elastic girl. You're going to give away my identity!"

"You're putting to much thought into this dear. I know. I loved the movie too, but it's just Halloween Esm-"

"Shhhh." She said pouncing on him, causing him to be pinned to the ground. "We can't let Syndrome get us Mr. Incredible, he still has a thing for me you know."

"Impossible. He's not gonna take my girl from me. I'll smack him silly."

"I know. No one can resist this uniform…especially humans." The costume did indeed hug the curves of her body with unnecessary emphasis.

She began walking way ahead, almost reaching the first house of Charlie's neighborhood. Carlisle was left back in the dust, his face worried and furious with jealousy.

"Elastic girl?! Wait! Er- I-it's cold out! Put this trench coat on!"

--

"Toto! We're never gonna make it to Oz at this rate. Come on! Faster!"

Renesmee still very small, but at least the size of a five year old, was riding the back of a certain beloved werewolf.

"Yay! Jake don't you love being Toto? You look so pretty with the blue bow in your hair. Look! It matches my Dorothy dress."

Jake almost glared up at her. He stopped himself however, reminding himself that she was only a child and of course would act in the same way any child would, even if she was smarter than all of them.

"Look, there's Oz's castle. I found it! Come on. Follow the yellow brick road! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz…"

Jake rolled his eyes as he ran faster to get to 'Oz'.

--

"If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Emmett walked down the streets singing the song with his deep bass musical voice.

"Emmett! You're embarrassing us all! Put that stupid 'ghost machine' down! There is no such thing as ghosts."

"If there is such a thing as vampires and werewolves and shape shifters than there is such a thing as ghosts, Rose! Who do you think is the one calling my name in that eerie voice all the time at home?"

Rose's face was obviously filled with fury as she screamed at him, "Me you idiot!" She stormed down the street, when she caught a human's eye. He walked up to her, braver than he looked, Rosalie in agitation from her encounter with Emmett, began flirting.

Emmett watched with hard eyes, but they soon turned soft, and he shrugged.

"If there's something weird, and it don't look good, who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost..."

Rosalie watched him make what she thought was a fool of himself.

"Hmpf."

--

"Has anyone seen Jasper?" Alice looked worried. Her visions hadn't been very clearly lately.

"No. He said he wanted to surprise us all with his costume, he's probably on his way," Edward said, walking with his arm around Bella's small waist and continuing to stare at her, clearly dazzled.

"There he comes. What's that he's wearing?" Carlisle remarked as he turned around to get the best look possible of his adopted son, despite his already perfect vampire eyesight.

Jasper came before them and announced to the group in his American confederate uniform, "O.k., No one was killed. We've succeeded!" He pointed his rifle to the air and tried to shoot. It did not work however, because of the old age of the rifle. "Damn! I thought I fixed that he yelled."

Suddenly a cop (not Charlie) came running up to him pointing a finger, swinging a pair of handcuffs in his hand. "Hey! Kid! Is that real?!"

"Uh oh! Gotta run! See you later!"

They all laughed with the humor of the entire night so far, and it was barely nine.

"This should be an interesting Halloween," Bella said laughing.

The seven vampires, the one half-vampire, and the one werewolf proceeded down the street to have the Halloween of a lifetime.

_A/N: Thanks a million for taking the time to read this. Please review and tell me what you think no matter how miniscule the review may be I love them anyway. Soooo... did you like it like it like it? Haha sorry if I scared you, I just happen to be a bit hyper and happy because I finally got over this stupid egotistcal guy! Haha anyway please review._

_In the part where Jasper comes along he says O.k., when he says this he does not mean "okay". Back during the American Civil war they used to say o.k when they won a battle, as in 'zero killed'. I just thought you should know so that you weren't confused and thought it meant something else._


End file.
